This invention is concerned with a device for use with a stringed sporting implement, and in particular a tennis racket, having a head carrying one or more strings lieing substantially in a single plane. The characteristics of the implement may vary considerably by the amount of tension in the strings. Certain players find it desirable to alter the tension in the strings. Normally this would have to be effected in a sports shop or other location where there is a stringing machine available. Thus it is normally not possible to vary this tension in a sporting implement when in use. Some players find this unsatisfactory as during use the tension in the strings may become relieved and it would become desireable to increase the tension in the strings. Alternatively the player may find that the tension is too great for the playing conditions during the match.
A suggestion has been made in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,225 to have incorporated in the head a number of studs which are screw threaded into the body of the head and over which the strings pass. The inside ends of the studs are provided with hexagonal recesses which are engageable by an Allen key to rotate the studs and hence move them axially relative to the head so that the tension in the strings can be adjusted. Although this will provide for the adjustment of such tension, it will be difficult to achieve even adjustment of the strings. In addition it will be difficult to achieve a desired amount of tension as the amount of tension will be effected on a rather hit and miss way. Furthermore the adjustment will take considerable time so that it will not be practical to attempt to adjust the string tension during the intervals in a match.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device for a stringed sporting implement such as a tennis racket which permits the tension in the strings to be easily adjusted and in particular to be adjusted during short intervals of rest in use of the implement in a game.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device for a stringed sporting implement such as a tennis racket which permits the tension in all the strings to be adjusted at one time.